


The Things I Remember

by CakeAndCrows



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Loss, Other, Parent Death, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows
Summary: Another poem about my late father.
Kudos: 2





	The Things I Remember

There’s a somewhat familiar scent  
on the fabric of my dad’s old clothes.  
It’s been so long since he wore them,  
I doubt the smell is really his anymore.  
I used to hold close old winter coats  
just begging the world to let me remember him.  
Everyone else has clear recollections,  
fond thoughts and memories to pin to his name.  
The few things I remember… are they really mine?  
Do they belong to videos or other people’s stories?  
I got to meet him backwards;  
all the deep emotions and connections came first  
and all the reasons why would’ve come later.  
But he left me with all these loose ends  
and nothing will ever reassure me of what he would’ve said.  
Nothing will ever satisfy or fill this maw in my mind.  
I’ll never understand why I can recall his scent  
but not his voice  
not his face or the turn of his hand  
just fabricated memories  
old broken tones at the end of a long night of ragged silence,  
and a jacket that smells the way he used to  
I hope.


End file.
